The Great Depression Revised
by Lumos Fabula
Summary: This is the same story, but reedited! Sasuke returns to Konoha village after leaving to kill his brother only to find Sakura with a deadly cancer.... Songfic, SasuSaku, slight SakuNaru


The Great Disappointment  
  
A Nartuo SongFic by Ethereal Thoughts  
  
"The Great Disappointment" is a copyright of AFI.  
Naruto Characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.  
  
_I can remember a place I used to go...  
Chrysanthemums of white, they seemed so beautiful. _

_I can remember. I searched for the amaranth. I shut my eyes to see. _

_Oh, how I smiled then, so near the cherished ones. _

_I knew they would appear... not a single one. _

_Oh, how I smiled then, waiting so patiently. _

_I'd make a wish and bleed...._

He wanted to cry... but he was emotionless. How could he have been so stupid?! Uchiha Sasuke berated himself. He left Konoha Village on a mission- to kill his brother- only to find that his brother had already been killed. Uchiha Itachi had been killed by an amateur- a little shinobi from the Cloud Village- a girl, no less. Then, when he returned, he discovered that Haruno Sakura was in the hospital, due to a cancer.... The cancer had only a ten percent chance of survival. That was when he was hit with his realization- that he loved Sakura.  
  
_While I waited.... _

_I was wasting away.... _

_While I waited...._

_I was wasting away...._  
  
He had been wasting away.... His once full face and muscular, hard body was now sunken and soft. He was becoming soft, emotion-wise. The doctors had just told them that his Sakura had just slipped into a coma... which there was very little chance of her coming out of.  
  
_I can remember... dreamt them so vividly, _

_Soft creatures draped in white, light kisses gracing me. _

_I can remember _

_When I first realized _

_That dreams were the only place to see them....  
_  
That wasn't true... he knew an angel in real life... and she was slipping away. Her light kisses could have been gracing him all this time, instead of Naruto, if he hadn't ran away like the coward he was. Why didn't he see it all the time? He wasn't the dobe- Sasuke was. She could have been his angel, dressed in white....  
  
_While I waited.... _

_I was wasting away.... _

_While I waited.... _

_I was wasting away.... _

_Hope was wasting away.... _

_Faith was wasting away.... _

_I was wasting away...._  
  
_Never, never wanted this, _

_Always wanted to believe, _

_Never, never wanted this, _

_From the start, I'd been deceived.... _

_Never, never wanted this, Ohhhhhhh.....  
_  
It had been him who'd been deceived- by his own denial. If only he'd had the courage to say, "Yes," to one of Sakura's dates.... If only he'd been able to protect her from this cancer.... She was too fragile to be able to handle this.... No, she was strong.... He believed in her- she could get through this... but, still....  
  
_Inside a crumbling effigy.... _

_But you promised..... _

_So dies all innocence.... _

_But you promised...._  
  
True... inside a hospital room, the love of his life was going to die... her innocence..... But... he had promised he would come back... so she has to live!  
  
_While I waited.... _

_I was wasting away.... _

_While I waited.... _

_I was wasting away... _

_Hope was wasting away.... _

_Faith was wasting away.... _

_I was wasting away...._  
  
"Sasuke?"  
Sasuke raised his head, only to see his blond-haired teammate, Naruto.  
"Yeah?"  
"Sakura's asking for you."  
"But wasn't she just...."  
"She woke up."  
Sasuke's sunken features broke out in the first true smile that Naruto had ever seen from him. "Thank you, Naruto." Sasuke started to go past him.  
"Just so you know," Naruto mentioned, "She's all yours. I've found the true love of my life." As Naruto started forward, Sasuke turned to see whom he'd been smiling at. Sasuke gave a smirk as he saw Hinata and Naruto kiss. Then he went into Sakura's room.  
Hope could never waste away, he realized as he saw Sakura and smiled at her.

**Hi, This is Ethereal Thoughts.... Um, this is my first story re-edited I had no idea what I was doing when I put up the first version... I took a look at my stats list and I was quite surprised to see that I'm on people's author watches and favorites! Thanks to all you guys!!!!**

**Can't really say when my next story comes, but hopefully it'll be soon!!!**

** Later!**

** Ethereal Thoughts**


End file.
